Dust
by stained17
Summary: "She'd had enough. She was through. It was time to make her exit." She made the most courageous decision of her life - she left. One shot. Rated M for implied violence.


**Dust**

She'd had enough.

She was through.

It was time to make her exit.

Taking a deep breath as she analyzed her face in the mirror, she held back the tears that desperately wanted to escape. She was done with tears. They'd done her no good until now, and they certainly wouldn't make the bruises on her face disappear or stop her husband's flying fists and boots.

Turning abruptly from the mirror, she quickly scanned the bathroom, grabbing only the necessities.

If she wanted to get out of here tonight, she needed to be quick.

Grabbing her toothbrush, mousse, and birth control pills, she rushed out of the bathroom and into the master bedroom.

Flinging her toothbrush and pills onto the bed, she bent and flipped up the bed skirt. Peering under the bed, she reached her arm as far as she could and grasped the suitcase she had hidden underneath the bed.

Tossing the suitcase onto the bed, she halted her movements for just a moment and reflected that the suitcase and she seemed to be in the same condition: worn and beaten, but certainly not broken.

She shook off her thoughts and reprimanded herself: focus. Get your shit - fast - and leave.

Opening the top of the suitcase, she ripped the flimsy cover off its base, which protected the objects from the handle. Finding the tampon box full of money she'd hidden still there, a huge sigh of relief whooshed out.

While under normal circumstances she'd never listen to any "advice" her mother decided to impart on her, she'd wisely listened to the only good piece of advice her mother ever gave: save some of your money from every paycheck and keep it hidden. You never know what may happen or when you may need it.

Seeing the hidden money was safe from her shithead husband's hands, she turned to the dresser and yanked open the top drawers.

Peering into her underwear drawer, she reminded herself to only grab the necessities. She could get anything else later and didn't want to make it obvious that she'd left.

The longer she had before he noticed, the better.

Grabbing a handful of undies and a sports bra, she threw them in her suitcase, not concerned with organizing it. She grabbed a handful of socks and added those to the suitcase as well.

Moving to the next drawer, she grabbed her brush, ponytail holders, and a handful of bobby pins. She was vain enough to grab her makeup bag, too, though luckily, it contained her spare deodorant as well.

She moved down to the middle set of drawers and grabbed a handful of t-shirts and camisoles. Next were yoga pants and shorts. Moving to the closet, she grabbed her two favorite pair of jeans, her most comfortable pair of tennis shoes, and a pair of leather flip flops.

On a whim, she grabbed her favorite black dress. It was her absolute favorite dress and though she knew she wouldn't need it, she grabbed it, hanger and all.

Looking at her pile of things, she stuffed it all in the suitcase and grabbed her cell phone charger at the last minute.

Grabbing her purse and the suitcase, she ran to the kitchen and grabbed two bottles of water, a bottled Starbucks Iced Coffee, a bag of almonds and three apples. She could buy real food later, but if she wanted to get as far away as possible before stopping, she'd need the caffeine and snacks.

Throwing the food and drinks into a grocery bag, she toted her things out to her Audi and tossed the suitcase in the backseat.

While she couldn't say much for her husband, she could at least acknowledge he had great taste in cars.

After taking a moment to shut the door from the garage to the kitchen firmly, she started the car and threw it in reverse. Tires squealing, she turned the car and punched the garage door opener before throwing the car in drive. As the garage door closed with a bang, she rolled down all of her windows and sped off down the private driveway.

Adjusting her rearview mirror, she looked at her bruised face and for the last time, took in the house that was more a prison than a home.

Shaking her hair out and feeling the wind whip it around, she moved her eyes forward to the road ahead, intent on leaving her past in the dust and looking ahead to her future.

* * *

**AN: I've had this banging around in my head for days and finally got the chance to put it to paper. **

**Comments are welcomed and appreciated. :)**


End file.
